Isto não pode estar a acontecer!
by Ari.Riku
Summary: Harry e Snape, devido a um acidente, ficam com os corpos trocados, e agora? Ainda por cima isto não é o único problema que irá acontecer... [HPxSS]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Isto não pode estar a acontecer!

**Autora:** Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem não é? Eu sei que sim mas voltarei a repetir… Tudo que pertence ao mundo da saga Harry Potter não é meu mas sim da talentosa escritora J. K. Rowling que deve ser parente de Einstein ou qualquer coisa do género para ter conseguido criar este mundo espectacular.

* * *

**1º Capítulo (Isto não pode estar a acontecer!)**

No salão principal mais precisamente na mesa dos Gryffindor o trio de oro olhava para o horário que teriam nesse dia e deixavam escapar suspiros de frustração. A manhã seria espectacular tendo em conta que a primeira disciplina era nem mais nem menos que poções! Claro que a ultima frase teve um toque bem grande de ironia.

-Temos mesmo de ir? – perguntou Harry a ponto de suplicar que, como sempre, foi ignorado por Hermione.

-Claro! Desde quando és tão cobarde Harry?

-Hei assim ofendes-me! Não és tu a quem o morcego passa as aulas a chatear porque se fosses compreenderias o porquê de não querer pisar as masmorras.

-O Haby t...em raz...ão Bione... – deu a sua opinião Ron enquanto enchia a boca com mais comida do que aquela que devia.

-Ronald, não se come com a boca cheia.

Ron limitou-se a encolher os ombros ao mesmo tempo que dava uma garfada no bolo de chocolate e enfiava-o na boca. Harry riu dos comentários dos seus amigos. Pelo menos Ron estava sempre do seu lado!

-Agora a sério Hermione...

-Eu falo sempre a sério! – interrompeu-o Hermione cruzando os braços num gesto que pareceu a Harry muito parecido com o de McGonagall.

-... tenho um mau pressentimento quanto à aula de hoje acho que vou pedir um dos rebuçados aos gémeos e assim poder ir para a enfermaria.

Não sabia porquê mas tinha a sensação que alguma coisa má (bem... pior que das outras vezes) iria acontecer em poções e como mais valia seguir os seus instintos do que depois se arrepender, teria de fazer alguma coisa para não ir... isto é, se conseguisse convencer Hermione.

-Por favor, deviam ter desistido de Adivinhação como eu – olhou também para Ron que tratou aparentar tranquilidade e depois outra vez para Harry – agora pensas que consegues mesmo adivinhar o futuro como a mentirosa da Trelawney.

-Eu não adivinhei nada apenas tenho um mau pressentimento, nunca tiveste nenhum?

-Hum... não. Por amor de Merlin, isso não existe! – exclamou Hermione como se Harry acabasse de dizer a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

-Pois, também pensava que a magia não existia e aqui estou eu. – sussurrou Harry.

-Desculpa não ouvi. – Hermione observava a entrada do salão com imensa concentração.

-Nada, nada.

Pela porta entrava o loiro oxigenado junto a Zabinni o seu seguidor e os dois trogloditas que mais pareciam guarda-costas do que propriamente amigos. Pensavam mesmo que eram superiores aos outros, coitados.

"os ignorantes são felizes" – pensou Harry e voltou a sua atenção para o prato cheio de comida. Ainda nem sequer tinha tocado em nada e o seu estômago já estava a reclamar ruidosamente.

-O Sirius mandou mais alguma carta? – perguntou Ron que por fim parecia satisfeito e posava os talheres no prato.

O seu padrinho ultimamente andava mais preocupado com ele e mandava-lhe cartas semanalmente a perguntar praticamente a mesma coisa. Se lhe doía a cicatriz, para contar a Dumbledore se alguma coisa estranha lhe acontecesse, para ter cuidado quando ia a Hogsmeade... entre outras coisas. Sirius era super protector e isso agradava-lhe, sentia-se protegido como nunca antes, amava Sirius como um pai e mal podia esperar para que conseguissem provar a sua inocência e ir viver com ele.

No entanto era já sexta-feira e ainda não tinha aparecido nenhuma carta e estas costumavam chegar todas as segundas-feiras. Tentava não parecer preocupado mas a verdade é que estava. Tinha falado com Dumbledore sobre isso e este disse que Sirius encontravasse completamente bem. Então porque ainda não tinha mandado nenhuma carta?

-Ainda não... – disse tentado disfarçar a sua preocupação.

-Que estranho, quero dizer, Sirius manda-te todas as semanas não é?

-Talvez esteja ocupado com alguma coisa da Ordem, já sabem... – sugeriu Hermione em voz baixa para que ninguém ouvisse.

-Sim, talvez seja isso. – disse Harry. Era melhor pensar que era isso. Se Dumbledore dizia que Sirius estava bem é porque estava, mas isso não impedia de pensar que o seu padrinho tramava algo e conhecendo-o como ele o conhecia era caso para ficar extremamente preocupado.

-Bem rapazes, é melhor irmos. – avisou Hermione levantando-se e ajeitando a saia.

-Só espero que Snape não esteja de mau-humor. – declarou Ron.

-Mas alguma vez Snape esteve de bom-humor? – inquiriu Harry e nenhum dos outros dois foi capaz de responder. – Encontramo-nos mais logo.

Dito isto e aproveitando que Hermione estava a processar o que tinha acabado de dizer, levantou-se rapidamente para alcançar a porta e, apesar de não lhe agradar a palavra, FUGIR! Só que as coisas nunca saiem como se quer e Hermione agarrou-lhe o braço.

-Esperava isso de Ron...

Ron fuzilou Hermione com olhar mas esta continuou.

-...mas de ti não. Se és capaz de lutar contra Voldemort assistir a uma aula do professor Snape não pode ser assim tão difícil... por acaso estás com medo Harry?

Harry podia aguentar muita coisa mas dizer que tinha medo de Snape era demais. Está bem que Snape dava medo e muitos até tinham pesadelos com ele (como Neville) mas nunca tinha sentido medo de Snape. Era mais ódio, raiva, e uma vontade quase insuportável de lhe cortar aos pedaços e bem lentamente.

-Está bem, ganhas-te eu vou! – mal tinha acabado de falar quando se arrependeu. Bem, já tinha sobrevivido a muitas coisas iria sobreviver a mais uma aula de poções, certo?

-Assim é que se fala. Não podias perder uma aula, as poções são muito importantes e tens de as saber para os exames...

Ron rodou os olhos e Harry comeu uma gargalhada que ameaçava sair. Hermione era, afinal de contas, Hermione.

A entrada de Snape na sala foi, como desde que Harry tinha tido a infelicidade de entrar na primeira aula de poções, teatral. As vestes negras (Harry nas noites de insónias divertia-se a fazer teorias sobre o facto do seu "querido" professor estar sempre de negro) ondulavam atrás dele e o seu porte majestoso e superior adicionado à sua cara de "atrevam-se a falar e nem do vosso nome se irão lembrar depois do que lhes farei" fazia com que nem o som das respirações fosse audível.

Snape por outro lado estava furioso devido à conversa de há minutos atrás que tinha compartido com Albus e não estava com paciência para aturar a porcaria que os estúpidos dos Gryffindor faziam nas suas aulas. Devia ser um gene que a equipa dos leões tinham em comum e que originava o desastre destes na arte das poções. Sinceramente a sua vontade era expulsa-los a todos da sala e ficar apenas com os Slytherin, a sua casa.

Aproximou-se do quadro e com um movimento da varinha apareceram os ingredientes necessários para essa aula. A poção que tinha escolhido para esse dia era particularmente fácil pois não lhe apetecia presenciar explosões. Olhou para cada aluno e viu satisfeito como estes se encolhiam nas suas cadeiras e engoliam em seco.

-A poção que vão preparar é uma poção de nível 1 por isso não admito qualquer erro, entendido? – inquiriu e todos assentiram em silêncio.

-Pois bem, podem começar. – disse para logo sentar-se na sua secretária e ler a causa da sua conversa com o director.

"_Mr. Snape_

_Temos conhecimento da sua condição e creio que seja adequado tomar algumas medidas para a controlar. Chegamos à conclusão que não haverá qualquer problema em continuar com as suas aulas em Hogwarts, visto que, até agora não aconteceu nada que pudesse ser considerado alarmante. No entanto isso não quererá dizer que os riscos de acontecer num futuro próximo sejam nulos. Estudaremos o seu caso mais aprofundadamente e se ocorrer alguma coisa dirija-se o mais cedo possível ao Ministério._

_Ministro da Magia _

_Cornelius Fudge"_

Como se atreviam eles a pensar que poderia se descontrolar? Se depois de todos esses anos nunca aconteceu não iria ser agora! Ainda por cima Dumbledore praticamente o obrigou a prometer que se despertasse... para ir ter com ele, antes de pôr os pés no Ministério, pois o ajudaria a encontrar alguma solução. Era muito improvável por isso porque motivo agora todos pensavam na sua condição?! Depois do tempo que passou para se esquecer faziam o favor de o lembrar agora!

Harry metia os ingredientes dentro do caldeirão mas não prestava atenção ao que fazia. Estava admirado por Snape ainda não o ter criticado desde que a aula começou. Isso não era normal, nada mesmo.

-Não acham nada estranho? – perguntou a Hermione e a Ron em voz muito baixa para não chegar aos ouvidos de certas pessoas, como por exemplo, Snape.

-Porquê Harry? – Ron parou de remexer a sua poção para olhar para o seu amigo.

-Porque ainda não ouvi a voz de Snape dirigida a mim.

-Realmente não é uma coisa que aconteça todos os dias. – concordou Ron.

-Ponham atenção às vossas poções, caso contrário, esta paz não irá durar muito. – avisou Hermione sem despregar os olhos do líquido esverdeado e borbulhante que tinha dentro do seu caldeirão.

Harry observou a sua poção e suspirou. Ao contrario da de Hermione a sua tinha uma cor acastanhada e viscosa e a de Ron não tinha muito melhor aspecto.

Dobrou o pergaminho resistindo à tentação de o queimar e levantou-se para atormentar um bocado a sua turma, ou melhor, metade desta mas decidiu que não era necessário. Descarregaria a sua raiva em só uma pessoa e ninguém melhor que Potter. Sim, ainda não tinha soltado nenhum dos seus comentários sarcásticos ao seu aluno e não havia nada melhor que o humilhar perante toda a turma. Odiava-o mesmo antes de este entrar em Hogwarts e continuaria a odiá-lo por tudo o que o seu pai e amigos lhe fizeram no passado. Além disso Potter era exactamente igual ao seu pai: adorava chamar a atenção, quebrar as regras, sentir-se superior aos outros, fazer-se de vítima para terem pena dele... enfim era um rapaz mimado tal como o seu anterior inimigo.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho colocou-se atrás de Potter e observou o que fazia este.

-... não sei como podem permitir que continuo a dar aulas! Ele nem as sabe dar só sabe atormentar os alunos!

Ron permanecia calado e Hermione fazia uns sinais estranhos que Harry não percebeu o que significavam por isso continuou.

-E acho que está a tramar alguma coisa. Deve estar a preparar alguma forma de me humilhar mais do que nas outras vezes, só isso explica porque ainda continua sentado na sua secretária. – Harry olhou para a secretária de Snape mas para sua surpresa não viu o seu professor. Observou a sala à sua volta mas também não o encontrou por isso voltou a olhar para os seus amigos para lhes perguntar para onde tinha ido Snape. Ron e Hermione encontravam-se demasiado pálidos e não olhavam propriamente para ele mas sim para trás de si. Harry sentiu o seu coração aos pulos quando percebeu o que isso significava e respirando fundo olhou para trás.

-Quererá dar as aulas por mim Mr. Potter? Já que o senhor considera-me inadequado tenho a certeza que fará um trabalho melhor do que o meu... com os seus conhecimentos sobre poções não sei o que faz a ter aulas em vez de estar no meu lugar. – comentou Snape numa voz calma e suave o que assustou ainda mais Harry. Preferia que Snape gritasse com ele pois assim sabia o que lhe esperava.

Os Gryffindor mantinham silêncio e rezavam mentalmente para que Snape não descontasse muitos pontos e os Slytherin davam risinhos e viam a cena como se na verdade estivessem num cinema mas sem as pipocas (N/A: Como se eles soubessem o que é um cinema.).

-Eu... hum...

-Isso é que é a famosa coragem Gryffindor? Falar mal dos outros nas costas?

-Se quiser eu falo na sua frente! – exclamou Harry. Por alguma coisa diziam que era impulsivo. Snape tinha o dom de o enfurecer e era assim que se sentia agora.

Tanto Ron como Hermione abanavam a cabeça de um lado para o outro para evitar Harry de cometer uma loucura mas este já não podia parar.

-Não sei como pode ser assim tão amargo, detestável e horrível! Parece ter prazer em fazer os outros o temerem!

-Potter, não admito que me fale assim. – ameaçou Snape entre dentes.

-Pois eu também não admito que me trate da maneira que me trata! – gritou Harry levantando-se e tirando a varinha do bolso das calças.

-Senta-te Harry. – suplicou Hermione enquanto puxava o manto do seu amigo mas não conseguindo nenhuma reacção da parte deste.

-Se acha que só por ser o rapaz-que-sobreviveu pode exigir alguma coisa dentro da minha aula, está muito enganado! – Snape também apontou a sua varinha a Harry e ambos olhavam um para o outro com um ódio extremo.

-Querer que trate a todos de igual maneira é o mínimo que se pode exigir, professor.

-É tal como o seu pai, sente-se satisfeito agora que tem a atenção de todos dentro desta sala?

-Isto é entre si e eu! – exclamou Harry. Estava a ponto de amaldiçoar Snape pelos anos em que contribuiu para transformar a sua vida num inferno.

-E quem o diz? Por acaso... você? – indagou Snape com um sarcasmo o que enervou ainda mais Harry.

Snape não podia crer no que estava a acontecer. Como se atrevia Potter a desafia-lo daquela maneira? Ele era seu professor, a autoridade dentro daquela sala. Sabia que Potter estava a um ponto de lhe lançar um feitiço e era exactamente isso que ele queria. Como se livraria Potter depois de atacar um professor? Snape queria sorrir de felicidade. Depois desta Potter teria de ser expulso e nem o facto de ser o rapaz-que-sobreviveu o salvaria.

-Sim eu!

-Não me faça rir. – disse Snape que por acaso era exactamente isso que queria fazer.

Harry não aguentou mais e sem pensar (N/A:Que novidade... ¬¬) lançou-se para cima de Snape que, devido ao choque, não raciocinou a tempo e caiu para o chão.

Hermione tapou a boca com a mão e Ron abriu os olhos ao extremo. Draco parou de rir e ficou de boca aberta e o resto dos Slytherin o imitaram.

-Oh meu Merlin, o Harry perdeu a cabeça. – sussurrou Ron para si próprio.

-Diz-me uma novidade. – comentou Draco.

-Cala-te furão! – exclamou Ron.

Enquanto tanto, Harry em cima de Snape o tentava golpear com todas as suas forças. Não era completamente consciente daquilo que estava a fazer só sabia que estava a fazer aquilo que por muito tempo desejou fazer. Naquele momento não sabia a quem odiava mais, se a Snape ou a Voldemort. Queria tirar aquela expressão sempre fria e dura do seu professor.

Snape ainda não percebia o que realmente estava a acontecer. Tinha Potter sentado em cima dele e a tentar golpea-lo sem se cansar. Agarrou as mãos de Potter e olhou fixamente para os olhos cor de esmeralda do rapaz que respirava rapidamente e tinha a roupa toda amassada. Com um movimento rápido empurrou Potter para o lado invertendo posições e colocou-lhe os braços acima da cabeça.

-Acabou de cometer um grande erro. – disse agora em cima de Potter.

-O meu erro foi ter entrado nesta sala.

Harry começou a agitar as pernas para se desprender mas o peso de Snape não o permitia por isso começou a procurar alguma coisa para conseguir tira-lo de cima de si. Estavam ao lado do seu caldeirão, era a sua oportunidade. Como ainda tinha a varinha na mão conseguiria o que queria por isso sorriu para desconcerto do seu professor que olhou para ele com suspeita.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

O caldeirão voou até eles e parou em cima da cabeça de Snape que não fez o menor movimento para sair do alcance do caldeirão nem para tirar a varinha a Harry.

-Não eras capas. – disse Snape de forma ameaçadora.

-Ah sim era. – dito isso o caldeirão virou-se e verteu todo o seu conteúdo em cima de Snape que continuou a olhar para Harry sem ninhuma expressão e, passado uns segundos, caiu completamente em cima de si.

Todo o corpo de Snape estava em contacto com o de Harry e este não pode evitar ficar tenso, ainda por cima, quando sentia a respiração do seu professor no seu pescoço.

-Alguém me ajuda? – perguntou lembrando-se que encontrava-se nas masmorras e rodeados de Gryffindors e, para sua desgraça, Slytherins.

-Ron, Dean, Seamus, o professor Snape desmaiou, ajudem-me a… - a voz de Hermione foi ficando cada vez mais baixa enquanto tudo ao seu redor escurecia. A última coisa que sentiu foi o calor do corpo do seu professor a afastar-se e um sentimento de vazio…

* * *

Até ao próximo capítulo!!!

Ah, e deixem Reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Isto não pode estar a acontecer!

**Autora:** Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem não é? Eu sei que sim mas voltarei a repetir… Tudo que pertence ao mundo da saga Harry Potter não é meu mas sim da talentosa escritora J. K. Rowling que deve ser parente de Einstein ou qualquer coisa do género para ter conseguido criar este mundo espectacular.

* * *

**Capítulo 2** **(O primeiro despertar)**

A primeira coisa em que reparou mal tomou consciência foi no cheiro que conhecia tão bem e que só poderia pertencer a um lugar… encontrava-se (novamente) na enfermaria. De seguida sentiu que todo o seu corpo lhe doía imenso como se tivesse caído da vassoura a uma enorme altitude, o problema é que não se lembrava de ter havido jogo.

-Harry?! – ouviu a voz de Hermione muito perto de si e abriu os olhos lentamente pois até as pálpebras lhe pesavam toneladas.

Sentou-se na cama e tentou focar a visão mas devido à falta dos óculos apenas conseguiu distinguir dois borrões à sua frente: um era, de certeza, Hermione o outro devia de ser Ron.

-Onde estão os meus óculos?

-Oh, toma. – disse Hermione retirando os óculos redondos de dentro da túnica.

-Como te sentes Harry? – perguntou Ron em pé à frente da cama.

-Além de doer-me o corpo todo, acho que me sinto bem.

-Desde quando és sarcástico? – inquiriu Ron com fingida surpresa.

-Desd…

-Fizeste uma coisa muito grave! – exclamou Hermione de repente que fez Harry quase cair da cama com o susto.

A sua amiga tinha um daqueles olhares reprovadores como só ela conseguia fazer e Harry esteve a ponto de perguntar o que tinha feito quando se lembrou da aula de poções. Sentiu como se o mundo fugisse debaixo dos seus pés sem o avisar e o ar começou a faltar. Estava completamente morto! Tinha agredido um professor e ainda por cima não um professor qualquer mas Snape! Já podia presenciar dois feiticeiros com longos mantos negros e rostos deformados pelos risos demoníacos a lhe entregarem a varinha partida em duas partes.

-Acalma-te estás a asfixiar! – avisou Hermione preocupada passando-lhe um saco de papel que tinha acabado de conjurar.

-Onde é que está o Snape? Vou ser expulso! – sabia que não devia ter ido à aula…

Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares nervosos e voltaram a atenção para Harry que nesse momento respirava rapidamente para dentro do saco.

-O Snape saiu daqui apenas à uns minutos. – respondeu Ron.

-Como reagiu ele quando acordou e o que aconteceu enquanto estive desmaiado? – inquiriu mais calmamente. Ainda não compreendia porque tinha ele e Snape ficado inconscientes. Quando despejou o conteúdo do seu caldeirão em cima de Snape era apenas para humilha-lho e faze-lo ver como se sentia naquelas aulas.

-Uma coisa de cada vez! – declarou Hermione – Nunca o tinha visto assim, estava mesmo furioso. Madame Pomfrey teve de o impedir de te lançar uma maldição!

Harry engoliu em seco e deu graças por ainda estar vivo. Devia a vida a Madame Pomfrey.

-Só daqui até à porta retirou pontos a todos os que via e isso inclui os Slytherin! – disse Ron entre o assustado e o contente.

-Snape tirou pontos à sua própria CASA?

Se Snape tinha chegado àquele ponto nem queria imaginar o que lhe aconteceria. Tinha de fugir antes que fosse tarde de mais...

-Pois é Harry, acabaste de assinar a tua própria sentença de morte! – avisou Ron com uma voz morbida.

-Ronald, o nosso objectivo era tranquiliza-lo! – gritou Hermione ao mesmo tempo que dava lhe um beliscão no braço.

-AI!

-Isso é para aprenderes quando deves estar calado.

-Isto é uma enfermaria não é para estar aos gritos, e não volto a avisar. – disse Madame Pomfrey aproximando-se da cama de Harry com uma expressão séria.

-Desculpe Madame. – disse Hermione lançando olhares nada amistosos a Ron.

-Vai passar aqui a noite Mr. Potter. – fez uma pausa. - Já soube o que aconteceu na aula do professor Snape e estou decepcionada consigo. É de conhecimento geral que ambos não têm uma relação muito boa mas nunca pensei que atacasse um professor...

Era engraçado como criticavam tudo o que fazia mas não se davam ao trabalho de averiguar porque agia assim. Pelo que dizia a enfermeira do colégio parecia que Snape era um ser frágil e inocente e que ele, Harry era o culpado de tudo.

-Se Harry tem de passar aqui a noite porque é que Snape não? – inquiriu Ron mudando de assunto.

-O professor Snape é um adulto Mr. Weasley e digamos que a enfermaria não é dos lugares que mais admire. – revelou Madame Pomfrey um bocado chateada. – Daqui a uns minutos têm de sair, Mr. Weasley e Miss Granger.

-Está bem. – concordou Hermione educadamente.

-Tente descansar Mr. Potter, mais logo irei ver como se encontra.

E dito isto foi-se embora deixando o trio magnifico respirar em paz.

-Bem, como eu estava a dizer antes de ser interrompida. – Ron encolheu os ombros perante a mirada de Hermione até à sua pessoa. – Snape estava furioso e isso não foi tudo, mal os trouxemos para a enfermaria Dumbledore apareceu e nos questionou sobre o sucedido e depois de lhe termos contado pediu para quando pudessem sair daqui irem até ao seu gabinete...

Não podia ser expulso... Queria se tornar um auror e ainda faltava esse ano e outro para se graduar. Teria de implorar a Dumbledore para permanecer no colégio.

-Espero que Dumbledore não...

-Claro que não te vai expulsar! – interrompeu-o Hermione. – Além de necessitares de todos os conhecimentos para poderes derrotar Voldemort (N/A: estás a evoluir Mione, já consegues pronunciar!!) é como se fosses um neto para Dumbledore.

-A Mione tem razão, era mais fácil que Dumbledore começasse a dançar disco no meio do salão principal do que te expulsar. – comentou Ron pensativamente o que originou risos por parte dos seus dois amigos.

---------

-Ele merece ser expulso! – exclamou Snape com cólera.

Depois de ter sido humilhado em frente aos seus alunos pelo mimado do Potter e de ter estado inconsciente devido a ter levado com uma poção que pelos vistos estava mal feita e lhe poderia originar efeitos inimagináveis, Dumbledore tinha a "amabilidade" de apenas castigar o seu rapazinho de ouro em vez de o expulsar de Hogwarts de uma vez por todas. E como se não fosse suficiente, permanecia calmo e imperturbável como se o que Potter tivesse feito fosse algo sem qualquer importância. Estava a ponto de amaldicoar o director por ser tão Dumbledore!

-Queres um caramelo de limão antes de me lançares algum feitiço, Severus? – indagou Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo em que metia um na boca e sorria jovialmente.

Snape obrigou-se a si próprio a respirar fundo e a contar até dez para se acalmar. Conseguia aparentar frieza e ocultar qualquer emoção mesmo perante Voldemort mas quando se tratava de Potter tudo aquilo que ensaiava à anos se evaporava em questão de apenas uns segundos.

Parou em frente às secretária de Dumbledore e apoiou as ambas as mãos nela.

-Não quero que ele seja castigado, quero que seja expulso, é o mínimo que posso exigir depois do que aconteceu.

-Ora Severus, sabes que isso não é possível e também sabes que o que ocorreu na tua aula não foi tudo culpa do Harry.

-NÃO?! – perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Não. – reafirmou Dumbledore. – tens a certeza de que não queres um caramelo? São mesmo deliciosos, aposto que se comeces algum ficarias menos amargo.

Desde quando Dumbledore mandava aquelas indirectas? Ah, sim, desde sempre! Sabia que era amargo, mas foi graças a isso que ainda estava vivo. Nunca pôde nem teve razões para ser diferente e não era agora que o iria ser.

E como se não bastasse, tinha sido atacado por Potter e ainda por cima a culpa era também SUA...

-A culpa também é minha Albus? Por amor de Merlin!

-Segundo o relato de Miss Granger e Mr. Weasley sim. – declarou Dumbledore tranquilamente como se falasse do tempo.

Com que então Granger e Weasley tinham contado o que aconteceu na aula. Sabia perfeitamente que durante o relato teriam feito com que Potter parecesse a vítima, o que supostamente não era... Gryffindor iria ficar sem pontos para descontar.

-Então Potter ataca um professor e a culpa é deste último... Albus, lamento dizer mas os caramelos estão a fazer-te mal.

-Mas não estamos a falar de um professor qualquer estamos a falar de ti e ambos sabemos que não é a primeira vez que hum... têm um desentendimento.

Snape suspirou e retirou as mãos da secretária para as deixar cair junto ao corpo. Mais uma vez Dumbledore conseguiria o que queria.

-Está bem Albus mas o castigo tem de ser enorme e desesperante.

-Isso fica ao teu critério desde que Harry não fique com nenhuma sequela física ou psicológica.

Snape apenas deu um sorriso frio e despediu-se de Dumbledore com um pensamento em mente: Potter iria arrepender-se de tudo o que tinha feito.

A noite já ia a meio quando acabou de corrigir os testes dos sétimos anos. Pela mesa era visível pergaminhos por todos os lados com a nota de classificação no canto superior direito. Esfregou os olhos e levantou-se. O dia tinha sido bastante longo e necessitava de uma boa noite de sono para poder esquecer os acontecimentos que tinha passado. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama para dormir sem interrupções.

Já sabia qual iria ser o castigo de Potter: ajudar os Slytherins no que se referia a cortar ingredientes e a ir busca-los ao armário durante a aula, por outras palavras, servir de criado para a sua casa. Tinha a certeza de que não havia nada pior para Potter...

----------

Abriu os olhos devagar para logo a seguir fechá-los com preguiça. O tempo deveria ter arrefecido pois sentia mais frio do que antes e o cheiro característico da enfermaria, por algum motivo, tinha desaparecido. Não lhe apetecia sair da cama sabendo o que lhe esperava. Primeiro: Como encarar Snape? Segundo: Como fazer com que Dumbledore não o expulse (sim, porque por mais que Hermione e Ron lhe tinha dito que não, ainda pensava que poderia ser expulso). E terceiro: Como evitar que Snape cometesse um homicídio cuja vítima seria ele, Harry?

Com um esforço "sobre-humano" abriu os olhos definitivamente e sentou-se na cama. Estava a ser uma manhã estranha ou então ainda estaria a sonhar pois via perfeitamente bem e não tinha os óculos colocados. Por outro lado, não se encontrava na enfermaria mas numa habitação que não conhecia. A maioria das paredes de pedra eram ocultadas por estantes com livros de todos os tamanhos e cores colocados de uma forma desorganizada. As estantes não deviam ser suficientes pois em alguns cantos da habitação encontrava-se pilhas de livros já muito usados e velhos. Além disso havia um armário e duas portas opostas.

Estava a observar o lugar onde estava quando a realidade o golpeou. Se não estava na enfermaria nem na torre Gryffindor então é porque teria sido sequestrado!

Levantou-se a correr e dirigiu-se a uma das portas. Uma delas poderia bem ser a saída... Não foi preciso muito esforço pois a porta abriu-se facilmente e Harry entrou devagar para o caso de haver algum Devorador da Morte pelo caminho, mas, para sua surpresa aquela porta tinha dado a uma casa-de-banho. Estava a ponto de entrar em pânico e ir experimentar a outra porta quando reparou em duas coisas: que tinha um pijama negro de seda e não tinha um pijama assim e que sentia o seu corpo diferente. Motivado por qualquer coisa aproximou-se do espelho e ao ver o rosto de Snape reflectido nele, desmaiou.

----------

-Acorde pois o director deve estar à sua espera.

Uma voz conhecida e que lhe fazia lembrar de coisas que odiava, despertou-o. O que estava ela a fazer na SUA habitação? Abriu os olhos e olhou para a mulher à sua frente.

-É assim tão urgente que lhe faça vir até aqui despertar-me? – perguntou.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu ter engolido um limão especialmente azedo e com a varinha fez desaparecer os cobertores.

-Como se atrev...

-Alguém lhe lançou um Obliviate? Sabe muito bem porque tem de ir ao gabinete do director. – interrompeu-o Pomfrey.

-De que cor e que sabor tinha a poção que bebeu?

Pomfrey deveria ter tomado alguma poção para agir assim, só podia pois acordá-lo com a desculpa de que o director o tinha chamado, lhe fazer desaparecer os cobertores e ainda por cima lhe interromper a ele, Severus Snape era coisa que ninguém ousaria fazer nos seus cinco sentidos.

-Do que está a falar Mr. Potter? – perguntou Pomfrey com uma expressão confusa.

-O que me chamou? – deveria ter ouvido mal.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem... n.n

**Seihi L**Olá!! Primeiro que nada muito obrigada pelo teu Review! Fico muito contente por teres gostado desta fic doida (Snape e Harry com corpos trocados… que confusão o.o). Espero que continues a seguir a fic pois acredita, os corpos trocados é só o princípio!! Beijitos e desculpa pela demora!! n.n

**miriansuzana**Olá!! Muito obrigada pelo teu Review eles dão-me força para continuar, são como água no deserto (okay, esta não saiu muito bem…¬¬). Então é assim, se não estiver em altura de testes ou trabalhos relacionados com a escola que me impeça de poder escrever um novo capítulo, tentarei postar todos os fins de semana (agora também entro nas ferias da páscoa por isso tenho tempo). Beijitos e desculpa pela demora (vai começar a ser mais rápido…)!! n.n


End file.
